Finales que comienzan
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Las incógnitas nublan tu sentido racional y de pronto es sólo ella lo único que te importa. Femslash. Regalo para Roses' Rain Spell.


**Disclamer**: Tomen sus libros de Harry Potter y vean quien figure como autora, sí, Jo es la dueña.

**Advertencias**: Femslash (relación chica/chica). Lime/Lemmon al final. Incesto (relación entre familiares). Ligeras insinuaciones de slash (relación chico/chico).

_Ocho drabbles de trecientas palabras para alguien especial por el meme de los besos del lj._

* * *

**Finales que comienzan**

(_Las incógnitas nublan tu sentido racional y de pronto es sólo ella lo único que te importa_).

Para Roses' Rain Spell

* * *

Te cruzas de brazos, ella tiene que estar bromeando.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo se pondrá James cuando lo sepa? —preguntas, te parece absurda toda esa pantomima.

Lily sigue peinando su pelirroja cabellera, que le cae elegantemente por la espalda y brilla ante el sutil reflejo de luz que se cuela por la ventana; de la nada un aroma a lirios empieza a inundar la estancia (sabes que es el champú de tu prima, que siempre ha sido bastante perfumado). Se voltea y sonríe, de esa sonrisa gamberra que te recuerda de cierta forma a James y todas las travesuras que hace (y le quedan por hacer), el problema del asunto.

—James tiene que aprender que ya no soy una niña y pudo salir con quien me plazca —dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuera algo del día a día—. Además, Scorpius y yo no haremos nada malo —alzas una ceja de forma sarcástica, ¿de veras Lily está hablando en serio y cree lo que dice? — nada que sea incorrecto, me refiero.

—Sabes perfectamente que él no soporta a Scorpius y que ya de por sí es muy malo para el pobre que sea el mejor amigo de Albus —explicas, saboreando cada palabra que sale de tus labios (lentamente, como si las disfrutaras) para que a ella le entre en la cabeza, no parece—. Si no que conociera creyera que lo haces a propósito, Lils.

Es la frase, esa que engaña aunque la mentira se note a leguas. Nuevamente esa sonrisa que parece abarcar todo su rostro y muestra sus dientes de un blanco perlado (te preguntas, entonces, si no será que la ensaya; porque nadie puede curvar los labios de tal forma que sientas las piernas temblorosas, débiles, así de pronto).

—¿Quién dice que no?

-o-

¿Es qué no tienen que hacer otra cosa que besarse? ¿Cuándo hacen los deberes o van a clases, cuando Lily se ducha, se arregla y se pasa tres horas interminables frente al espejo para sólo ponerse el mismo uniforme? Se te viene a la mente la imagen del Slytherin con tu prima bañándose juntos y tu cara se pone tan roja como tu cabello, de pronto hace mucho calor (demasiado, al menos para estar pensando en los lugares donde Lily podría tener pecas...).

Pareciera a veces que sus bocas están unidas con pegamento y pasan tanto tiempo juntos que incluso Albus parece afectado (aunque, cuando le preguntaste, sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que esos eran _sus problemas_). Pero a ti eso de ignorar a los demás no te va bien, siempre tienes que meterte en los asuntos de quienes quieres (_tus problemas, mis problemas_ le dijiste alguna vez a Lily de pequeña, logrando así que ésta dejara de llorar).

(Y menos aún, tú no deberías sentir como el estómago se encoge y se llena de fuego, y tus ojos destilan furia contenida sin que lo notes).

Una cosa es que sea novia del Slytherin y otra muy diferente es ignorar al resto del mundo por estar con él. Y para ti, que estuviste acostumbrada a su presencia desde que eras una niña, es bastante extraño andar por Hogwarts sin tu mejor amiga.

—Parecen dos anguilas, se restriegan entre sí como si el mundo acabara mañana —dices, de manera ácida, casi sin darte cuenta. Albus, al otro lado de la mesa del comedor, te sonríe con cierta complicidad y un alto grado de burla. Él siempre ha sido muy intuitivo, pero sabes que no hay nada oculto en ti que pueda haber descubierto.

O al menos, eso quieres creer.

-o-

Sientes un escalofrío. Lily se había acercado a pasos danzarines por detrás de ti, asustándote. Levantas la cabeza levemente, sacando a tus ojos de la magia de las letras en tu amado libro lectura ligera. La miras enojada por la interrupción, pero ella sólo pone una cara angelical que te hace preguntarte cómo la soportas. Tratas de no prestarle atención.

—¿Qué haces? —se sienta a tu lado, invadiendo tu espacio y perturbando nuevamente tu concentración. No respondes, _concéntrate, concéntrate e ignórala_. Pero no puedes hacerlo, además, ¿por qué demonios la estás tratando de ignorar? Lily no ha hecho nada para hacerte enojar. Pero entonces la palabra 'Scorpius' vuelve a tu mente y la observas con molestia y disgusto, no sabes identificar si el brillo en sus ojos es de triunfo o de tristeza.

—Estoy leyendo, evidentemente. O si quieres puedes creer que estoy analizando como una letra junto a otra forma una sílaba y varias de estas una palabra —el tono es cínico y desvergonzado, exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que sueles hacer, pero es que a veces ella saca lo peor de ti en sus extrañas situaciones.

A Lily no parece molestarle la forma en que te dirigiste a ella porque se acerca más a ti y baja la voz, como si de alguna forma le importaran las reglas de la biblioteca (ruedas los ojos pensando en esa posibilidad).

—Me refiero a qué haces aquí, encerrada entre un millón de libros en pleno sábado por la tarde.

—Se acercan mis EXTASIS y no puedo permitirme otra cosa —mentira, estás en sexto año, pero así eres.

Se encoge de hombros y toma tu mano, jalándote hacia su cuerpo.

—Hay salida a Hogsmeade, ven, iremos juntas.

(Y no puedes evitar pensar que ese «_juntas_» podría sonar diferente en otro contexto).

-o-

—Rose.

—Dime, Lily.

—¿Te molesta que salga con Scorpius?

La miras unos segundos, evaluando si está hablando en serio o sólo quiere bromear contigo, no obstante su semblante es grave. Sigues dudando, pensaste que eso era completamente obvio, ¿por qué, de cualquier otro modo, la habrías tratado como lo hiciste? Sin embargo, la cara de tu prima es un poema y refleja una ligera sorpresa.

(Nunca has sido demasiado crédula, pero siempre hay excepciones a las reglas).

—Sí, me molesta.

Parece un juego, uno de niños. Parecido a cuando tú de pequeña odiabas que la tía Ginny te comprara vestidos, o cuando Lily se maquillaba con esas pinturas muggles que siempre le quitaba a tu madre; te enfurruñabas y amenazabas con no salir sin cambiarte de ropa, ponerte unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa simple, ella batía las pestañas con exagerados gestos y se echaba tanto colorete que parecía un payaso. O puede que de esas tardes en la que se escondían detrás de aquel árbol cerca de la Madriguera, camino a la casa de los Lovegood, tus padres nunca parecieron saber donde se encontraba aunque no eres tan idiota ahora como para pensar que así era.

Parece un juego y uno de niños, porque cruzas los brazos de la misma manera y tus ojos están serios, con esa gota de madurez innata que no puedes dejar de presumir. Parece un juego y uno de niños, porque Lily sigue igual de maquillada, escondiendo los sentimientos sin desearlo, todo un laberinto para ti.

—Relájate entonces, cortaré con él mañana. De todos modos, Albus ya aprendió la lección y fue suficiente diversión.

Abres la boca indignada, pues comprendes. Y sólo atinas a mirarla de manera traicionada por no confiar en ti para decirlo antes. Y, por supuesto, por haber sido tan estúpida.

-o-

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —dice Lily, aún observando al techo; se mueve un poco para ponerse cómoda y de pronto sientes el calor de su cuerpo pegado al tuyo, te sonrojas sin ni siquiera notarlo. Toma la varita que está a su lado y hace una floritura, de ella sale una pequeña luz púrpura que avanza hasta el techo, seguidamente, en este se pueden ver las estrellas—. No puedo creer que me haya salido este hechizo, lo estuve practicando por meses.

Sonríes ligeramente, buscas su mirada pero la de ella sigue perdida.

—Eres muy buena en encantamientos, Luna.

Ella lo hace de vuelta.

—Y tú en todo lo demás —suelta una carcajada, sigue sin voltear—. Excepto en el Quidditch, claro, en eso eres un desastre andante, _Rosie_.

Haces una mueca, sólo tu padre te llama así cuando se pone muy meloso y jamás te ha gustado como suena. Se oye infantil, prefieres más Rose.

—No me llames así, Lilian.

Ahora sí voltea, pero no parece enojarse como pensaste que haría; a veces piensas que no la conoces tan bien aunque ella sepa cada detalle sobre ti (desde que tienes un lunar en forma de boca cerca del ombligo, hasta que prefieres leer en invierno, cuando los copos de nieve se arremolinan en el exterior). Se acerca un poco más a ti y podrías jurar que oyes los latidos enérgicos de su corazón, que inundan ese salón abandonado a donde fueron («¡Es medianoche, Lily! ¿Te das cuenta que mañana tenemos clases?», «Baja la voz, Rose. Sólo nos iremos por un rato»), y que además, el palpitar del tuyo es tan fuerte que se te podría salir del pecho.

Sus ojos nunca han pareado tan nítidos, de ese brillante color chocolate que parece un mar que todo lo envuelve.

-o-

—Rose, me aburro.

Tratas de no voltear, concentración: p_ara convertirse en animago se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad, sobre todo, porque jamás lograrás hacerlo bien en el primer intento_.

—¡Rose!

—Estudia, Lily. Los EXTASIS me pisan los talones y necesito mantenerme concentrada, ademástu también tienes exámenes —alzas la vista del libro casi sin darte cuenta, ella parece orgullosa de haberte distraído. Se encoge de hombros indiferente, como si sus notas no le importaran, aunque bien sabes que si les presta gran atención.

—Vamos, Rose. ¿Quieres ver el día que hace hoy? —te toma por el rostro y sus manos son suaves, no lo habías notado hasta ahora; gira tu rostro hacia el pasto verde que se abre a tu alrededor, hacia el lago, hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts en plena primavera, en realidad. A ti no te agrada demasiado, parece el paisaje de una telenovela rosa—. Las flores cantan y los pájaros se abren, o algo así; ya sabes, todas esas cursilerías —te mira suplicante para que dejes todo y vayas a hacer algo y, resignada, la sigues—. Te enseñaré un lugar que te encantará.

En eso toma tu mano y te lleva por todo el colegio, la mochila está llena de tus apuntes rapidamente recogidos. Suben escaleras y corren por pasillos, Lily parece nuevamente esa niña de tres años que se llenaba las rodillas de lodo en La Madriguera. Al final, estás frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y ya sabes perfectamente donde estás, ¡cuantas veces James los reunió a todos para hacer una broma que involucrara a toda la familia!

—¿Para que me trajiste aquí, Lily?

—Sólo quería probar una cosa.

Da un paso, tus mejillas se colorean. Da otro, empiezas a sudar. Uno más, sus cuerpos se tocan. Último, y entonces se besan.

-o-

No estás respirando, podrías jurarlo con la mano en el pecho y gravemente decida, con el uniforme militar de los muggles puesto (incluso el casco, si nos ponemos quisquillosos). No estás respirando porque no puedes, porque hay algo aferrado a tu boca que te lo impide. Y nunca recuerdas haber disfrutado tanto sin respirar. La sangre que corre por tus venas no es sangre, es adrenalina, es deseo, es cariño. O tal vez nada y únicamente es un estremecimiento que todo lo llena, de pasión y matices. O todo junto, podría también.

Nunca pensaste tan claramente en besar a Lily y, aunque lo hubieras hecho, no habrías logrado comprender la delicadeza que dichos besos tenían. La forma en que ella se aferraba a tu cuerpo, como acariciaba tus cabellos o pasaba su lengua en tu interior no tenía comparación alguna. Ni siquiera pudieras haberte imaginado la sensación de los hipogrifos haciendo estragos en tu estómago, la sensación casi eléctrica que notabas cuando ella te rozaba con los dedos.

—Esto es muy extraño —murmuras, apenas atreviéndote a romper el silencio.

—Lo es —admite Lily, con su frente todavía pegada a la tuya—. Pero lo adoro.

Tantean nuevamente el terreno, sus labios apenas se rozan como si fuera este el primer contacto, pero pronto la timidez inicial se va y todo comienza a tomar capas, muchas y demasiadas, se vuelve demasiado profundo y pareces ahogarte en tal hondura. No sabes quien tiene el control y te da igual, la verdad, sólo quieres que nunca que se termine este momento y que puedas sentir a Lily cerca, más y más cerca. Que de ningún modo deje de tocarte _así_, de besarte _de ese modo_ y que esos deseos impuros que pugnan por salir se cumplan, simplemente no puedes aguantarlo más.

—Igual yo.

-o-

—¿Tienes ideas lo que dirán nuestros padres? —preguntas, te muerdes el labio unos segundos con preocupación y luego todo se va cuando sientes a otra boca sobre la tuya; explorando el terreno ya conocido y marcando un territorio que desde el comienzo fue suyo.

—El jugo de calabaza que bebo en las mañanas me importa más que lo dirán nuestros padres —susurra Lily casi sin voz, despegándose apenas de ti como para mirarte a los ojos y confirmar sus palabras. Arremetes contra ella de pronto, más salvaje de lo que alguna vez llegaste a pensar, porque sus palabras te agradan y calman los nervios que tratan de derrumbar todo lo que han logrado.

Y de repente todo es fuego, calor y locura, mordiscos en lugares que nunca pensaste que tomarían en cuenta y besos. Besos en todos los rincones del cuerpo y por cada centímetro de la piel. Largos y con lengua, lentamente disfrutando cada movimiento; fugaces y candentes, sientes que te dejaran una marca de por vida de la ferocidad que contienen.

Lily toma las riendas del asunto y te pega contra la pared, de pronto se te ocurre la aterradora idea de que alguien las viera allí, algún prefecto o profesor con insomnio. Ella sólo sonríe, como si supiera exactamente lo que estás pensando, y tal vez lo sepa, porque te conoce más que nadie. Acerca su cabeza a tu oído y sientes que ardes, mucho, ahí abajo sobretodo; pero no te habla, como pensaste que haría, sino que lame con lujuria tu lóbulo y sientes que te derrites, allí mismo, como un helado en medio del desierto.

La luna brilla afuera, no tienes ni idea de si es creciente o menguante y por primera vez no te molesta el no saber algo. Porque hay cosas más importantes.


End file.
